


Sober

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, One Shot, Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray goes to his first college party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sober

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally wrote another fic! And with my return, I brought smut! You’re welcome. ｡^‿^｡

"Relax a little. This is what college is about."  
Gavin pat Ray hard on the back. This was their freshman year, and Gavin's count of attended parties far exceeded Ray's zero. Ray was never really into the scene. He was a pretty quiet guy, and he could hardly order lunch at a restaurant, let alone go to a college party. He'd tried countless times to justify his reasoning to Gavin: he didn't drink, he didn't smoke, he didn't socialize. There was really no point. But Gavin, being Gavin, managed to drag him to one tonight.  
The house was further off-campus, as it should have been, for the cops would have busted it on any other occassion. Every window was illuminated and the bass of the music could be felt from a distance. There was a lot of loud people-noises, and Ray didn't like it. He kept his hands stuffed in his pockets as they walked the pathway.  
"I don't know what you're expecting, but whatever."  
Gavin sighed. "Just loosen up, alright? I didn't bring you here to bitch me out all night."  
Then why did you bring me at all? Ray wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut and kept walking.  
He was immediately overwhelmed with the crowd. After a quick scan to try and make out the layout of the house, he looked back to find that Gavin was already gone. He wasn't surprised, but he was a little disappointed. He tried to ignore the questioning the looks thrown his way as he pushed through people to get to a large table in the back of the living room.  
Ray had never seen such a gathering of alcohol. A skinny blonde girl who was clearly far from sober held a bottle of vodka up to him, offering to pour him a cup. He politely shook his head no. He was starting to figure that drinking was sort of an unwritten rule at these types of parties. Thankfully, there were some cans of soda set out for mixing drinks, and Ray poured himself a Coke, slipping away before people questioned his lack of alcohol.  
He thought the kitchen might be slightly more secluded but was proven wrong when he walked in on some sort of drunk hackey-sack tournament. He bit his lip and wandered wherever he could make a path, inevitably circling back to the front of the house. The music was starting to hurt his head and the lights made him squint behind his glasses. Everything about the situation was uncomfortable. He looked to his side and eyed the staircase for a moment, contemplating whether or not to seek solace upstairs. After some guy was pushed rather harshly into his side, Ray decided the answer was yes.  
He made his way as casually as he could up the stairs. It was definitely darker up there, much to his appreciation. He glanced back down and noticed Gavin and some unknown female getting rather touchy-feely in a corner. It was then that he decided that this was 100% uncomfortable and he didn't belong here.  
"Hey," a voice from behind him muttered, and he jumped. The curly-haired boy across from him laughed. "You're avoiding the crowd too, huh?"  
Ray hesitated. He really didn't plan on talking to anybody, but he couldn't get out of this one. "Yeah, you could say that."  
The boy nodded and sipped from his classic college-party-red-cup. He was really rather attractive, if Ray were to be honest. He was starting not to mind the unwarranted social interaction. He smiled at Ray, a single dimple appearing on the left side.  
"It gets old fast."  
Ray just nodded this time. He was socially inept, especially in situations with remarkably good-looking men, and he didn't know how to progress this conversation any further. So the boy did instead.  
"My name's Michael."  
"Ray."  
The boy flashed his dimple again. "You know, it's still loud up here. Do you wanna go someplace else?"  
Ray flushed. He didn't know what Michael meant. "Uh, where?"  
Michael took light hold of his wrist and started walking down the hallway. Ray's heart raced and he could feel it in his throat. As Michael opened the door, his footsteps moved faster until they were both in a bedroom, the door slamming behind them.  
Ray had already made up his mind: he wanted Michael. He may not be one for parties or risk-taking or conversation, but every move the boy made charmed him, and he was ready to give in.  
"Are you okay with this?" Michael said in a soft voice, but Ray was already pulling him across the room. He nodded as he backed toward the bed, and they both fell onto it, Michael on top of him. Michael gave a quiet laugh at Ray's eagerness and looked down at him. Ray's eyes were wide with excitement and he gripped onto the back of Michael's shirt.  
Michael lowered slowly to kiss him and Ray closed his eyes to receive it, but he stopped just before their lips met. Ray whimpered in protest and Michael smirked.  
"How far do you want to go?" he whispered.  
Ray pulled him in for the kiss he was expecting and this time Michael let him. When they separated, Ray smiled up at him. "All the way."  
Michael gave a quick nod and straightened to sit up as he straddled Ray. He grabbed Ray by the sides and pushed him further up the bed to make things more comfortable. His strength turned Ray on even more, and he hardly had the time to reach for Michael when he was already back down and kissing Ray with full force. Their mouths parted for their tongues to make contact. Michael trailed his hands up Ray's sides and to his head, taking hold of it as he broke their kiss. He placed small kisses leading along his jawline, then started kissing his neck, allowing his tongue to touch Ray's soft skin every now and then. Ray breathed harder and let out a sharp breath when Michael nipped near his collarbone. He trailed back up to Ray's ear and gave a slight nibble on his earlobe.  
"How rough do you want it?" he whispered, sending chills down Ray's spine.  
"Rough," Ray breathed, and Michael nodded.  
He switched to the other side of Ray's neck and started sucking in small spots, gaining in intensity and biting harder until Ray moaned. The sound made him harder and he broke away to rid himself of his shirt. Ray quickly followed suit and their shirts met in a pile across the room.  
Michael grabbed Ray's legs and pushed them apart to place himself between them. He went back to kiss him on the mouth, this time biting his lip and pressing his hips hard against Ray's. Ray grabbed Michael by the jeans and pulled him closer, arching to press himself against Michael. Michael let out a low growl and grinded against Ray once. He grinned at Ray's moans of pleasure.  
He placed more kisses against Ray's warming skin, tracing down his chest and then his stomach. He looked up at Ray as he palmed against his shorts, and Ray's hips bucked.  
"Please," Ray groaned as Michael felt him harder.  
"What?" Michael said, grinning up at him. He pulled down his shorts enough to grab the waistline of his boxers between his teeth.  
"I said _please_ ," Ray breathed.  
"Please _what_?" Michael gave small kisses and licks right above his boxers, breathing hot onto his skin.  
"Please **_fuck me_** ," Ray almost yelled, and Michael stopped teasing. He pulled down Ray's shorts and boxers in one swift motion and tossed them aside. Without pausing, he stripped off his own jeans and boxers as well.  
"Oh my _god_ ," Ray murmured as he took in the sight before him. Michael smiled at him and kissed him once more. He reached down and wrapped a hand around Ray's length, feeling his moans against his mouth. He pumped a few times before he judged from Ray's impatience that he couldn't wait any longer.  
He slowly pressed into Ray, allowing a few steady thrusts for Ray to get used to the feeling.  
"You okay?" he asked, and Ray nodded, smiling up at him. Michael placed a small kiss on his forehead and continued. He gripped Ray's hips as he kept the thrusts in rhythm. He slowly gained speed until Ray was moaning uncontrollably. Ray was biting his lip and closing his eyes, the sheets of the bed balled in his hands. It was insanely hot in Michael's eyes.  
"You are really something..." he growled, and Ray gave a slight smirk.  
"Faster," he whispered, and that was all Michael needed to hear. He thrust quicker and harder, finding the right rhythm to make them both as pleasured as possible. Ray's moans overpowered Michael's, fueling the force of his thrusts. Michael grabbed Ray's length again, stroking at a matching pace.  
" _Fuck_..." Ray whimpered. Michael kept going as Ray's moans and spasms became more frequent. "I'm... I'm gonna cum..."  
Ray quickly reached climax and came into Michael's hand. Michael followed shortly after, releasing into him and letting out a loud moan. He pulled out and leaned forward to give a deep kiss to Ray. Their heart rates slowed while their lips met. Michael then pulled away and laid next to him.  
"Damn," Michael muttered, and Ray giggled.  
Michael's eyes traced the features of Ray's face. He stroked a thumb over Ray's chest while his hand rested. Ray smiled at him.  
"Hey, uh, Michael... Can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah?" Michael asked, looking up to meet his eyes.  
Ray cleared his throat. "Are you drunk?"  
Michael gave an embarrassed smile. "No, actually... Are you?"  
"I don't drink."  
They grinned at each other and laughed, not hesitant to keep ignoring the party happening outside of the room.


End file.
